Interactive, first-person three-dimensional immersive environments are becoming increasingly popular. In these environments, a user is able to navigate through a virtual space. Examples of these environments include first person video games and tools for visualizing three-dimensional models of terrain. Aerial navigation tools allow users to virtually explore urban areas in three dimensions from an aerial point of view. Panoramic navigation tools (e.g., street views) allow users to view multiple 360-degree panoramas of an environment and to navigate between these multiple panoramas with a visually blended interpolation.
Three-dimensional immersive environments can be generated based on positional data and texture data. Generally, texture resolutions are globally constant in an automatically generated three-dimensional immersive environment. While resolutions may be constant, various regions of a three-dimensional immersive environment may have little importance to a user or may have little effect on a user's satisfaction with a three-dimensional immersive environment.